Tohrugetting engaged to Riley?
by Yuki Cross 223
Summary: " Guys it's ready!" Tohru shouted with a big smile like always then the guys come into the kitchen. " Ohh what has my beautiful flower cooked up this time?" Shigure said prancing into the kitchen. " HEY NOBODY'S ANYBODY'S FLOWER!" Yelled Kyo who was getting reading to punch the pervert. " K-Kyo please calm down." Tohru said smiling at Kyo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tohru...getting engaged to Riley?**_

" Guys it's ready!" Tohru shouted with a big smile like always then the guys come into the kitchen.

" Ohh what has my beautiful flower cooked up this time?" Shigure said prancing into the kitchen.

" HEY NOBODY'S ANYBODY'S FLOWER!" Yelled Kyo who was getting reading to punch the pervert.

" K-Kyo please calm down." Tohru said smiling at Kyo.

" HOW THE HELL CAN YOU NOT BE ANGRY WITH HIM?!" Yelled Kyo.

" It's not that bad." Tohru said still smiling.

" Mis Honda" Yuki asked.

" hm?" Tohru hummed in response.

" why do you do such nice things for us?" Yuki asked.

" because you're all my friends...and I like cooking and cleaning, and you let me stay here without a hussle..." Tohru Said smiling at Yuki who looked down.

'_ just friends huh?" _ Yuki thought but he smiled as he lifted his head up.

" Oh yeah u-um some ones comming soon." Tohru said then the door bell rang.

" I'll be back." Tohru said as she ran to the door to open it.

" well hello there, Tohru." A guy said.

" Hi! Its nice to see you again." Tohru said as she led the guy into the house.

" Tohru..who's that...?" Kyo asked looking up.

" yes, Mis Honda who is that?" Yuki said not smiling but glaring at the boy on her right.

" oh...him...is uh my soon to be husban... Riley" Tohru said.

" Um Tohru what have I told you about you hair?, Tie it up." Riley said.

" hm? oh sorry." Tohru said as she tied her hair up.

'_ she need's her hair tied up for him?'_ Kyo, Yuki and Shigure all thought at the same time.

" Mis. honda, can I talk to you in PRIVERT?" Yuki asked.

" uh yeah, sure where?" Tohru said with her everything-is-going-fine smile.

" in my room." Yuki said as he started walking with Tohru as they finally reached his room, he closed the door when she got in.

" Yuki? what is it?, is something wrong?" Tohru asked.

" yes, don't you think you just a bit to young to be getting married?" Yuki asked hopeful.

" Yuki...I'm 15 everything gonna be fine we won't uhh make love." Tohru said the end part made Yuki twich.

" b-but if he itsn't the right one for you? what if he cheats on you? what if he leaves you after the day you get married?" Yuki asked softly.

" Yuki...he won't but thank you for being worried about me." Tohru said then she hugged him.

" but...but what about m- I mean the family we would really sad...what if you belong with someone in the Soma clan in this house?" Yuki said looking at the wide-eyed, blushing girl infont of him.

" Y-Yuki I don't know about that..." she said.

" there is, there is someone who likes you!" Yuki shouted.

" Yuki...is something bothering you about the marriage?" Tohru asked. ( she really doesn't get does she?)

" I...no, no there isn't." Yuki said.

" oh ok..." Tohru said with her smile.

'_ and there she goes...i really should of said the truth...but of well.' _ Yuki thought as he layed on his bed.

* * *

" Yuki the Wedding to a couple of hours..." Tohru said.

" what?" Yuki said

"I have to go" was all Tohru said.

" she is really getting married." Yuki said as he got ready...a couple hours later everyone was sitting there waiting for Tohru to come out once Tohru came out Yuki's eyes went wide she was a light blue dress her hair was tied up how he hated that.

" do you, Riley take Tohru Honda to me you're wife?" asked the woman.

"yes." smiled Riley.

" Do you, Tohru take Riley humanored as your husband?" she asked.

" I...yes I do." Tohru said but then someone yelled.

" NO STOP I'V HAD ENOUGH." yelled Yuki.

" Yuki?" Tohru said turning her head.

" I love you." Yuki said

" w-what?" Tohru said.

" you heard me." Yuki said then he kissed her.


	2. neally dying and the pool

**Tohru getting engaged to Riley? pt 2**

**Tohru's p.o.v**

AHHHHHHHHHH Yuki's kissing me why? why? why? I'm only 18...oh now I see what Yuki was trying to say I'm to young to have one but if that I can't get Married then I can't have a boyfriend then I pushed Yuki away then I heard a large POOF, whoops.

" Y-Yuki? why? what? eh?" Was all I could say while I was blushing of what he just did.

" I'm Sorry..." Heard him say.

" eh? oh no Its ok!" I said as he changed back.

" n...no It's not I Kissed YOU in front of Riley." Yuki said frowning.

" hm? no I was going to say no anyway.." I said with a small smile.

" how about we all go to the pool?" I heard Shigure say I nodded as I went up stairs to change.

" ahhh all done!" I yelled as I came down and I saw Kyo shirtless with yellow pants, Shigure was well over dressed f and pink pants and Yuki...had a shirt on thank goodness with black pants and an orange shirt. ( whoever is a Kyo fan...I bet you can imagine this ~.~)

" U-uh I guess I'm to over dressed..." I say looking at my black swim suit which has hole near my chest and dimands around it.

" no..no ." i Heard Yuki say.

" oh ok then let's go." I say as we walk out.

* * *

Tohru was on the swimming block, without knowing that Kyo was right behind be her.

" ahhhh it's such a nice day." Tohru then it happened...

" BOO!" Yelled Kyo yelled scaring Tohru.

" AHHHHHHHH." Tohru yelled but then lost her footing and fell into the pool with a big splash Kyo was expecting her to come back with a playful smile but she never did.

" Tohru?!" Kyo yelled looking at the spot where Tohru fell then Kyo saw some purple hair and some brown hair...

" Stupid cat why did you scare her?" Yuki said with venom in his voice.

" just get her up here already!" Kyo yelled Yuki did as he was told after Yuki started to pump her chest he spat out water and smiled.

" you did...didn't need to do that." Tohru said blushing as she saw Yuki's chest...after a while they all went home and went to bed.


End file.
